Episode 18
Ah, my home is indeed still the best (ああ　やっぱり我が家が一番だわ, aa yappari wagaya ga ichiban da wa) is the eighteenth episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction The Yorozuya and Shinsengumi team up to take down a harassing "Robin Hood" stealing women's panties. Plot Shinpachi buys a lucky charm, which he names Stephan, from an Amanto before he visits his sister, Otae at their dojo. Otae attacks him and almost stabs him with a spear. She rips apart the lucky charm, before explaining to Shinpachi the reason he surprised her and why she is so upset. Shinpachi informs the rest of the Yorozuya that Otae has been attacked by a "Panties Thief" when he was away at the Yorozuya for the past two days. Kagura agrees to help Otae and they go away to get a drink. Gin and Shinpachi then discover Kondo under the table stalking Otae as usual and suspect him of being the "Panties Thief". However, Kondo denies the accusations and shows them a newspaper about the "Panties Thief" terrorizing the city recently, stealing panties and giving them to the city's hopeless perverts, like Robin Hood. Back in the dojo Otae, the Yorozuya gang and the Shinsegumi have gathered to make a plan to arrest the thief. They start a hard and serious training for the upcoming night, when they lay a trap for the thief. They have tied a pair of Otae's panties in the courtyard outside, with the ground filled of mines. Driven from the agony of waiting the thief's arrival, everyone starts to fight with each other. Kondo volunteers to get something cold for them to lower the heat, but he steps in one of his mines and is knocked out. At that moment the group realizes that no one remembers where they planted their mines and that they are trapped at their hiding spot. The "Panties Thief" appears shortly after and goes for the panties only to be stopped by some Shinsengumi officers on the rooftop led by Yamazaki. However, Yamazaki trips and they fall to the minefield getting blown up. The thief reached the floor but there was a mine planted there as well, blowing him up as well. The panties almost fall to the ground before he grabs them and is about to make a leave. Kondo gets hold of his leg trying to stop him and Gin rushes to deliver the final blow. Although, he triggers one more mine and is knocked out as well. Otae makes a swift move and jumps on Gintoki and then uses her spear to knock out the perverted thief. The episode ends with a series of explosions led by Shinpachi and Kagura rushing to Otae, and Hijikata chasing Sougo. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Kondou Isao *Hijikata Toushirou *Okita Sougo *Yamazaki Sagaru *Shimura Tae *Elizabeth (as lucky charm) *Underwear Thief (debut) Trivia * Stefan (the lucky charm Shinpachi buys) looks like Elizabeth. * A scene of the Panty Thief running along a wall with a spotlight on him is an homage to an often referenced Lupin III scene. * The scene of Panty Thief's defeat is an homage to the death of Raoh. ---- Back to Episode List References Category:Episodes